Nick's Saving Grace
by Lovetoright
Summary: Harry is walking back to the common room after another detention with Professor Umbridge. Nearly Headless Nick finds him. What happens from there? Read to find out. One shot!


Disclaimer:Harry Potter does not belong to me. I am making no money, writing is just fun for me. It was a story that came to me a long time ago and i was just sprucing it up as I am much more of a proficient write than I was in middle school. Please read and review-lovetoright

Harry entered the classroom of Professor Umbridge for what seemed like a hundredth time for yet another detention. His teacher just glared at him and he sighed and started writing. Harry could feel the quill slicing his hand each time but continued to write in vain. He was determined not to let the old pink toad win and to just deal with it. Hermione and Ron already found out and he was determined to not let anyone else find out about what really happened in detention. Little did he know how wrong he was. After he was released from detention Harry headed to the men's loo to clean up his hand a wrap it with a gauze he kept in his bag. When he left the bathroom and saw Nearly Headless Nick float up to him.

"Harry,Harry. What is a young Gryffindor such as yourself, doing so late after curfew?" Nick asked an unsuspecting Harry. Harry's head snapped up and he backed away from the ghost.

"I just had a detention with Professor Umbridge and I am heading back to the common room" Harry snappily replied to the question.

"My, my what have you done to your hand. There is blood everywhere." Nick asked with a ghostly raised eyebrow.

"Oh that. It's nothing," Harry replied quickly with a shrug and attempted to hide his hands behind his back while speeding up his pace as he walked back to the common room.

"Mr. Potter. I do not believe that one minute. Show me your hands." Nick scolded the young Gryffindor, sounding awfully similar to the Gryffindor head of house.

Harry shook his head and walked even faster. He was almost there and only had one more flight of stairs before he reached the fat lady. Luck was not on his side however as Nick floated behind him and saw the damage done by Umbridge's quill.

"I don't want to talk about it Nick. I'm fine. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. It's quite late." Harry said and opened the portrait. He was relieved to find that the ghost was not with him. He found his two best friends waiting for him in the common room.

"Show me Harry" Hermione started and Harry showed her the bloody mess that was his hand. Hermione sighed and dipped his hand is a bowl of murlap that she prepared in advance, just like the many other times that Harry came back from a late night detention from Professor Umbridge.

"Thanks Mione. You two can go to sleep. I got this." Harry said while he attempted to take the bowl.

"We will stay up with you mate" Ron said to his best mate.

"That will not be necessary Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. Please go to your dorm room. Mr. Potter come with me." Professor McGonagall came up behind them and scared the golden trio half to death. Harry quickly hid his hand but it was too late. "I saw your hand already Mr. Potter. There is no use covering it. We are going to Madame Pomfrey and then to the headmaster and there is no use trying to get out of it so I suggest you get up and quit trying to hide your hand. "

Harry sighed and waved to his friends. Hermione and Ron gave Harry one last look and started up the staircases that's let to both dorm. Meanwhile Harry and Professor McGonagall were already out of the portrait hole. They walked briskly to the hospital room.

Madame Pomfrey looked up and saw the Professor and student. "Mr. Potter. What have you managed to get yourself into this time. Sit sit."

"Poppy it wasn't his fault this time. Someone..." Professor McGonagall was interrupted by said student.

"Umbridge."

"Anyway as I was saying Delores was using a blood quill for detentions and..."

"What's a blood quill Harry interrupted again, frustrating McGonagall in the process.

"I will explain Mr. Potter. Let me explain to Poppy first." Harry sighed but continued. "For the last time She was using a blood quill and by the looks of it she used it for awhile. Nick found it on Harry after he was leaving a detention and showed me the damage. I of course left to get Potter and question him but when I walked in he was showing his friends and was dipping his hand in Essence of Murlap which I assume Ms Granger brewed."

"Good. At least one person was trying to help Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter a blood quill is a quill that uses your blood for ink as you probably have guessed by now. It is illegal to use except from the Goblins to sign very important documents. It's black with a sharp point and it seems Umbridge has been using it for her detentions. Tell me, what did she make you write?" Pomfrey explained.

"I must not tell lies" Harry replied with a small voice.

"I see. We must all go to the headmaster." Pomfrey started walking to the headmasters.

They walked to the statue and gave the password (Licorice twist) and entered the headmasters office.

"What seemed to be the matter Professors and Harry my boy." Dumbledore asked the trio.

"It seems that Professor Umbridge was using a blood quill and by the looks of it she used it for awhile. Nick found it on Harry after he was leaving a detention and showed me the damage. I of course left to get Potter and question him but when I walked in he was showing his friends and was dipping his hand in Essence of Murlap which I assume Ms Granger brewed. She made Mr. Potter write 'I must not tells lies' as a vengeance from the ministry over you-know-who and if he is back or not." Professor McGonagall explained.

"I see. Well it seems we must fire her and get her in Azkaban. She is not fit to be around students." Dumbledore frowned and looked down.

"We can't just get her on this. She won't be in trouble and due to her position in the ministry, she would get off scotch free. We need to come up with a plan. Professor McGonagall interjected.

"Professors I have an idea." Harry added into the conversation after a few minutes passed.

"Go on Potter." Pomfrey prompted.

"I have a detention tomorrow. When I go into the classroom you can tail me with someone and they can see me using the quill." Harry suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea Harry. Now you best be off to bed." Albus then promptly shooed Harry out of his quarters.

—-

Harry Potter was sitting at dinner at the Gryffindor Table talking with his best mates.

"I have to go to detention in a few minutes." He lowered his voice. " Umbridge is going to get her dues soon enough I promise. McGonagall is going to follow behind me under a disillusionment charm and they are going to bust her." He raised his voice again and loudly said," I'm going to detention now. I will see you guys in the common room later" and walked out of the great hall.

Professor McGonagall saw this and excused herself as well. She collected the worker from the DOME and the auror and they followed Harry under a disillusionment charm.

Harry walked into the classroom and sat down.

"Well what are you waiting for. You know what your supposed to be doing." Umbridge looked around and shut the door before returning to her desk with a satisfied smirk.

Harry started to write his sentence until all of a sudden the quill was snatched from his hand.

"Well why aren't you writing boy" Umbridge said and Harry flinched. It was at that moment when the two other witches in that room decided to reveal themselves.

"You are under arrest for use and possession of a blood quill" The auror said.

"And consider yourself fired and banned from teaching students ever again. Assuming you get out the Azkaban." The teacher for the DOME. Umbridge was put into handcuffs and led out of the room. McGonagall gave Harry a nod and Harry left to tell his friends the plan had worked and to work on his homework.

The next morning the teachers found the hall to be deathly silent as the students read the daily prophet. Five minutes later and the hall could be heard from miles away with the cheers of the students and quite amusingly some of the professors as well. The news paper headline was as follows:

**Umbridge in Custody for Use of a Blood Quill. **

_Umbridge was found using a blood quill in detentions in Hogwarts school. Delores Umbridge will be facing a trial. If she is found guilty of only using it on Mr. Potter, she will be put in a high security ward of Azkaban. If Umbridge will be sentence to the dementors kiss. Umbridge was also found with the dark mark that marks her as a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. _

_More information on Umbridge trial on page 2 _

_More information about dementors kiss and Azkaban on page 3 _

_More information about Harry Potter and You-Know-Who on page 4-5 _

_Written by Lukas Johnson. _

The entire Hogwarts would be glad to get rid of Umbridge once and for all and Harry was glad she couldn't torture innocent people again.


End file.
